Cause You're Gone, And You're Never Coming Back Again
by sunsingergirl
Summary: Kagura/Sesshomaru written from Springkink on LJ. Prompt was "(one-sided): erotic dreams - Her heart may be under Naraku's control but her imagination isn't." Kagura spends a night in the throes of passion. Warnings: Explicit sex, hints of S/M and male domination/female submission. Rated M for a reason.


In my dreams – that's where you look at me. That's where you see me for what I am: a woman, nothing more, nothing less. I am a woman with a beating heart and a fluttering soul, once which cries out for nothing more than its freedom and your attention. Possibly your affection…

Which it knows it will never receive. Poor, poor soul, caged inside so trapped a body. I may be like the wind, but I will never know what it means to be so free, so undeniably liberated.

As my eyes close for the night, I can feel my own breathing steady and deepen, and I sink further into the darkness that is sleep.

Abruptly, my eyes snap open when I feel a breeze that shouldn't be there, and it is nothing less than a shock to find you standing over me, all emotionless eyes and cool exterior. That is what you are, I know, but something in my pulls and tightens when you are around, and I cannot face the possibility that there isn't something much deeper within you that calls out to me, that _burns _hotter than any flame.

You are suddenly kneeling, leaning over me, your smooth palms running across the surface of my belly as your hands part my _yukata_; I can feel both your fingertips and the sharpened tips of your dangerous claws as they graze my skin, and it begins to flush and warm. My eyes widening a fraction, I cannot help but arch my back into your touch, and it crosses my mind that this may be the gentlest I have ever known a man to be.

Before I can begin to wonder at it, however, your nimble fingers find their way upward, and my breath hitches when your index claw flicks across my left nipple; it becomes pert and hard beneath your slightest ministration, and it appalls me how easy it is for you to bring me under your control.

It is of my own volition that I gasp and moan as you pinch that very same nipple hard, bringing yourself forward, your face hovering mere inches above my right shoulder. Slowly, your hand moves away from my breast, sliding the silken fabric away to reveal more of me than I had ever thought would be allowed for your viewing pleasure, and a slight tremor forces its way down my spine when the lack of material leaves me completely nude beneath your cool gaze.

Your breath is hot against my now-bare shoulder, and I cant my head forward a bit, releasing my own sigh, slightly frustrated now.

I wish you would just take me, Sesshomaru, as I am sure you have taken many a female before me. The waiting is what gets me; it is a thrill, of course, and it heightens my arousal, but I want so badly to grasp your eternally calm face in my hands and murmurs against your lips, "Fuck me, my Lord. Fuck me good and hard."

I cannot bring myself to do it, though you seem to understand what it is I need at the exact same moment that it fully hits me; suddenly, the feel of your breath on my skin broadens and intensifies, and there's a sharp yet wonderfully gratifying pain that shoots through me; it takes me _moments to_ realize that you have clamped that handsome jaw down on me, and it sends shocks and shivers through my entire body, proving that I can indeed feel more than just the pain Naraku forces me to endure. As goose bumps erupt along my arms and across legs, I tighten my thighs around your hips; somehow, you have managed to work your way between my legs, and I am at a loss as to how you parted them so easily. Perhaps I did it unconsciously, as a way to urge you along, my Lord.

And urge you, it did, it would seem; your teeth retract from my muscle, and you pull back a bit, earning a frustrated whine from me. Swallowing as you nuzzle the place you bit, I attempt to face the truth that is finally surfacing:

_I want you, Sesshomaru._

My own surprised gasp is all I can hear in the next instant as you slide your stiff cock into my depths with startling ease; I was not aware that I was already so wet for you. I bite my lower lip, holding back a groan as your one hand grips my hip harshly, pulling me close as you buck into me hard.

Somehow, I manage to remain silent, unsure of whether any sound might disrupt your sudden desire for me.

My silence, I assume, is what earns me the reprehensive nip to my collar. My own teeth release my lip, and I cry out a bit, my right leg tensing at the sudden contact, and I can feel a deep rumbling in your chest as you press flush against me; it is a warm, appreciative sound, and it stirs the flames of my need.

It ends as abruptly as it began; I roll over, into the sunlight streaming in through the slightly parted curtains, and find _him _standing over my futon.

He sneers down at me as I glare up at him.

"Dreaming of the puppy again, are we?"

I look away, silent and slightly ashamed, my cheeks tinting pink.

He throws my kimono at me and starts to walk away. "Get dressed. You have work to do, Kagura."

_Someday, Sesshomaru. Someday, my dreams will become reality._

Someday, I will be free.


End file.
